


Filling in the Spaces

by JackieJLH



Series: Spaces Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieJLH/pseuds/JackieJLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the second war against Voldemort, Petunia Dursley spent nearly a year in hiding with her family. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a companion piece, of sorts, to All Those Empty Spaces, which can also be found on A03. Though set during the time frame, All Those Empty Spaces revolves around one day—Petunia's fortieth birthday. Things mentioned in that fic will be seen in this one, but in greater detail, as this series will span the course of the entire year.
> 
> Many thanks to Stanzi for her beta work, and slyth_wolf for Brit-picking!

__

Mrs Dursley, 

The note is addressed only to her because Vernon didn't want any involvement with magical parchment or magical baskets and because Dudley balked at the idea of learning to write with a quill. Petunia's not thrilled with it either, but looks at things more practically—they need food, and this is the only way to get it.

Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle had planned to stay here with them, but the house is so small, and she and Vernon had protested vehemently. So the Dursley family had been left to themselves, and the witch and wizard had gone to Ms Jones' home. Mr Diggle had said something about Death Eaters knowing what side he was on and that he didn't think it safe to go to his own home. Of course, Petunia and Vernon had disapproved—it seemed obvious what two from that lot would get up to when left alone for any length of time, and they suspected that the likelihood of an actual Death Eater attack on their ridiculous little guardian was really quite small.

Now Petunia almost wishes they hadn't made their protectors leave. The house is tiny, yes, but it's also eerily silent, dark and gloomy. The sounds of the world going on around them filter in through the heavily covered windows. _Muggle sounds, _her mind whispers. She tries to remember a time when she didn't think of herself as a Muggle, but can't.

__

As we discussed, this basket will return to me every Thursday at 11 p.m.,  
and I will send it back at the same time Friday night. Please write any correspondence  
only on the parchment I gave you, with the quills I gave you, as it will keep anyone  
else from being able to read it. Also, again, please do not discuss your location  
or anyone else's or any information that may be used against us should the letter  
be intercepted, just in case. I cannot stress the importance of this enough. 

Petunia rolls her eyes. She's not an idiot, and she resents being treated like an imbecile simply because she can't do magic, as if she's not completely aware of what sort of danger her family is in and how much their safety depends on their ability to remain hidden.

__

I wanted to give you an update on things, as well. Harry made it to the previously  
discussed location. Unfortunately, the trip was not without casualties. We lost Mad-Eye  
Moody (I don't know that you ever met him, but he was a brave man and an asset to the  
Order) and Harry's owl. But Harry is safe, and that's what's most important right now.

Please let me know if you need anything. Tapping the handle of the basket three times  
with the quill will send it back early, but please only do so in the event of a true  
emergency—I can't guarantee that no one else will be present to see its arrival  
if I don't know to expect it.

~Hestia Jones


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the second war against Voldemort, Petunia Dursley spent nearly a year in hiding with her family. This is her story.

The quill splotches ink across the parchment if Petunia doesn't hold it correctly, and she finds herself writing like a child, with large, shaky letters and a level of difficulty apparent just by the note's appearance. She frowns, tears the parchment in two, and begins again on the clean half, her words slightly more legible now. Vernon grumbles at the sight of the quill, narrows his eyes at the level of concentration on her face, and shuffles away.

__

Ms Jones,

Thank you for making these provisions for my family.

_And for turning us into prisoners, and taking away our lives,_ Petunia thinks bitterly, but continues on. Wizards are fickle, she's found, and she wouldn't put it past them to 'forget' to send food if she angered them. _Maybe it's for the best, _she muses, _that Vernon isn't writing these letters._

I'm sorry to hear of your losses. I trust that you will continue to  
send us any news pertinent to our situation?

~ Petunia Dursley

Thursday comes. The basket disappears from the table with an audible _POP_, and Petunia gasps, nearly jumping out of her seat. Dudley and Vernon are already sleeping, but she's waited up to make sure that everything goes as planned. She stares at the now-empty place on the table for what seems like hours, and then decides to go to bed. They only have enough food left for one more day, and she prays that Ms Jones will not forget them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Stanzi for beta-reading, and slyth_wolf for Brit-picking!


End file.
